Finisterre
Finisterre, called Gwareiddiad in ancient times, is the homeworld of the Eithrael and a major planet under the control of the DMM. A verdant world, wildlife is commonplace, ranging from the great Ouranoi Avis to the small Crimson Toad. The life on the planet was changed dramatically by Aeveon, as part of his promise to the Yoltox that settled there. These Yoltox later became the Eithrael. Finisterre is located in the Sagitarrius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Though its original name meant Civilization, its more recent name means "The End of Creation". It relates to an old Eithrael myth of the Eithrael being the last and greatest beings created in the universe. Sentinent Species Although the Eithrael dominate Finisterre, other sentinent races live on the planet as well. *Eithrael: A draconic race descened from the Yoltox and have been the dominante species on the planet. They have reached space, and recently become a protectorate under the Dragandr. *Faeloh: Also known as Imps, these humanoid creatures are organized in secluded tribes that live in the Imp Regions. *Ithillian: Boar-like bipeds, they served as elite soldiers in the Teyrn Wars, as they were promised much wanted weath and glory. The population of the Ithillian have gone down significantly since the wars. *Urden: A goblinoid race that served as soldiers in the Teyrn Wars under the Ithillian command. Known for their coward like behaviour, most of them ran off once it was clear that the Teyrn Wars wouldn't be won by their lord. This might be the reason why the Urdens have not have had such a population hit like the Ithillian. *Rinokeros: Humanoids with a large horn on their heads and amazing strength. During the Teyrn Wars they sided with the Eithrael and were a driving force in their success. *Arachnid: A result of experimentation, the Arachnids are humanoid from the waist up, but arachnid from the waist down, thus their name. They are very rare, and live solitary lives, before lying one egg as they die. Arachnids are very dangerous and are known to be insane. Climate The climate of Finisterre is very mild. Being a large planet at an average distance away from the sun, the weather and temperature of Finisterre rarely ever hits extremes. During summers the heat barely ever reaches higher than 85 degrees, and during the winter no less than 30 degrees. Obviously the closer to the poles one gets, the colder it becomes. Even then, at the poles, the coldest temperature ever recorded was only -21 degrees. Weather patterns are strange due to the strange and wild jetstreams, which change and shift constantly. Because of this, heavy storms and the like are rare because they are pulled apart quickly by these jetstreams. As a result, most rain comes in a drizzle or just an average rainfall. Snow is also like this, though in Tir widi'i Rhewi the snowstorms are much more severe, as fewer jetstreams pass through the region. However; also due to these wild jetstreams, large and dangerous tornadoes are very common. Especially in the northern parts of the continents, tornadoes are huge and rip through towns like paper. Most northern cities have high walls and some kind of body of water in order to avert this danger, as well as windslayers. Windslayers are very large spires surrounding the countryside of a city. They break up the wind gusts so that tornadoes don't form. When they do form, the windslayers break up the tornado so that it weakens if not dissapated totally. Continents There are eight continents on the planet, five main continents and two poles. The south pole is split into two parts due to a massive earthquake that occured early in the planet's history. All continents are named after the largest city within them. Tir wedi'i Rhewi Tir wedi'i Rhewi is the north pole of Finisterre, and a wasteland of snow and ice. Also known as the Frozen Lands or the Tomb of Gods, Tir wedi'i Rhewi is a place of death and freezing temperatures. Massive blizzards seen no where else in the world rage here almost constantly, with only brief periods of relief during the summer months. No sentinent life has ever been able to live in this place long, and the little wildlife that roams here is vicious and unrelenting. Even aircraft and spaceships have a hard time flying through this region, and often get damaged. The only beings that have actually gone there are small Eithrael scientist teams who try and study the wildlife, or survival nuts who try to live as long as possible before having to go back. Both activities have lead to many deaths. Amserol Amserol, named after the City of Time, is the largest continent on the planet. It's climate is very predictable, unlike most of the other continents, but it's climate is much different depending on what part of Amserol you're in. Because of this, Amserol is split into two climate zones; Southern Amserol and Northern Amserol. In Northern Amserol, due to the large flatlands and the scarcity of hills, tornadoes are unfortunantly common and powerful. Because of this, the whole landscape is dotted with windbreakers. Many times these windbreakers are uniquely made and named, and are used as landmarks to find notable locations. Meanwhile, Southern Amserol has a totally different climate. Due to the lack of cold air from the north, and from the rather large trees that grow almost everywhere, Southern Amserol barely has any tornadoes. However; it is very muggy and humid, and people have been known to experience heat exhaustion and heat stroke. Also, due to the massive variety of wildlife, flora, and general wilderness, towns in Southern Amserol are rare. In fact only two cities, Ghore and Gwyrrd, are located in Southern Amserol. The rest is all wilderness. Avillion Avillion, the continent that holds the Eithrael capital city of the same name, is a land of both bravery and fear. It is often thought of as the most beautiful continent of the planet, as well as one of the hardest to live in. Because of this, Avillion is one of the most unpopulated continents of Finisterre. It's only second to Anialwich in terms of lowest population. The climate is generally uniform throughout the area: dry and windy. Wind patterns tend to blow any sort of storms or precipitation away from the continent, and as a result only the coast really has lush wildlife. The interior consists of mostly plains and small plantlife. In fact; the Upper and Lower Mawr Plains are the largest on the planet, and one of the largest out of any planets known by either the Eithrael or the Dragandr. In the extreme northern part of the continent there is a large system of lava flows under the ground and geysers, due to Hyldyn Crater. In the south small plateaus dot the area, with Beorn's Plateau towering over all of them. Anialwich One of the smallest continents of Finisterre, Anialwich is named after the sole city that is located there. The continent is known for the heat that lingers throughout the entire year. This heat mainly comes from the winds that pass through the Great Desert, the largest desert on the planet. In fact the whole of Anialwich looks and feels like the Great Desert. The only reason the north is mildly more temperate is because of frigid winds from Tir wedi'i Rhewi. This also causes Anialwich to have a high tornado threat. In the desert they become large funnels of sand and rock that shred anything in their path. Aur Ddaear Otherwise known as the Glittering Lands, Aur Ddaeaer is named after the famed City of Gold. Aur Ddaear is known for it's numerous mountains, which more often than not are filled to the brim with rare stones like rubies and saphires and raw materials like iron. In the southern part of the continent lies the Tragwyddol Forest, a massive collection of trees. It is the largest forest on the whole planet, and is the source of wood for Aur Ddaear. Caer Eidyn This continent is often argued over by scientists as to whether it is the smallest continent on the planet or the largest archipelago on the planet, but most consider it both. Named after the massive city that is located there, it is also thought that all Eithrael originated from here. The evidence is massively supported by the fact that the oldest Eithrael settlement ever known, the Tower of Gwareiddiad. Caer Eidyn is also known to have the lowest threat of tornadoes, due to all the water around them and within the land in form of rivers. Castellia Named after the beautiful Winter City, Castellia is the eastern half of the South Pole. It is the more populated of the two halves due to the fact that it's lone city is warmer due to both its more northernly location and the fact that it is under a dormant underwater volcano, which warms the water in and around the city. Castellia is also a very popular tourist attraction due to it being a warm oasis in the cold. Tir Diffiath Named after the City of the South, Tir Diffiath is the western portion of the South Pole. It is also the least populated of all continents due to the fact that the city is the most southern of all cities and that there is little warmth. Most of the population consists of scientists, outcasts, and wanderers. In fact, Tir Diffiath was founded by a group of outcasts who wanted to be away from the rest of the world. Even now their wish is still intact, as few go besides outcasts like themselves. Islands and Archipelagos Winterfall Isles An archipelago off the continent of Tir Diffiath, this group of islands are known for unending snowfall, frigid winds, and the beautiful crystal trees that dot the isles. These trees are very special, and many Diamond Eithrael regard the crystal trees as a symbol of their ethnicity. These special trees were formed during the seperation of the South Pole. They were once simply pillars of crystal and ice, but wind and hail moulded them into their current form. It is said that if an Eithrael is able to find a crystal tree leaf that is whole and not cracked or broken they will have good luck. Imp Regions: Jier, Kala, and Nule The Imp Regions are where the Faeloh live. Each isle is the home of each of the three Faeloh groups, and reflect their resident group's culture. Jier, home of the Sol Faeloh, is a bright and colorful land of jungles and beaches. The home of the Twili Faeloh, Kala, is darker than Jier. Most of the island is cliffs and shadow filled woods, with a dark lake at it's center. Nule, the home of the Apophis Faeloh, is an island of black sand and darkness. Besides the shore and the four stone bridges that arc from one side of the island to the other, the island is a massive pit. Ridges line the edges, but disappear into the darkness soon enough. At the lower parts it is so dark a high-powered light can only pierce through a few feet of the darkness. It is said in legend that at the bottom there is a massive crystal called the Dakhrah, which has the power to absorb light and plunge everything arund it into shadows. Isle of Shadowell Once the ancient city of Shadowell, this place has become corrupted by evil. It all started with the First Teyrn War. Shadowell had foolishly decided to side with Teyrn after they precedded to raze Tristram to the ground. Afraid of the Teyrn's power, they allied with them and agreed to help create experimental weapons for the armies. Eventually the experiments became harder to control and destory if failed. Eventually Shadowell made the perfect beast, the pinnicle of evolution on the planet. Naming it Anifeiliaid, they tried to control it to use in war. This beast was later freed by a rebel scientist and subsequently ripped apart Shadowell and caused chaos all around Finisterre. Though the beast was eventually destroyed in the Second Teyrn War, it's effects on Shadowell were astounding. Chemicals, failed or still experimental ideas and things, and Eithrael driven insane by the beast all clashed on the island. Nowadays, the isle is a place no one wants to go to. The crazed beasts and insane Eithrael on the land fight an unending war of survival, trapped there by their dependent need to always be in contact with the chemicals of the island. The island itself is nightmarish, and it has become alive due to these chemicals. Isle of Beasts This island was once nothing more than a simple island off of the peninsula where Bae'ohr resides. However; rich Eithrael privately funded for the island to be a massive hunting ground. Capturing animals from all over the planet, these cruel Eithrael than procedded to hunt them. Fortunantly; the rangers at Bae'ochr eventually discovered the island and arrested the Eithrael in charge of the island. Now the island is a preservatory, where animals of all kinds are taken care of. Sparrow County A land of peace and calm, Sparrow County was once a pacifist Eithrael nation of Emerald and Ruby Eithrael. Though it was eventually absorbed into the Empire of Amserol, it did so peacefully. The land has never been in a war, not even the two Teyrn Wars. The reasons how they did are twofold. The first reason was that Sparrow County was a generally unneeded land. The natural resources there were just enough to support the County, nothing more. The second reason was that, though Sparrow County was a peaceful land, all of it's citizens have a natural instinct to fight very well. In the only battle Sparrow County was ever in, the Skirmish of Nanes Village, even children were able to fight off professionally trained mercenaries. Because of this proficiency in fighting, it would take too many resources to even try and conquer the island. Thus, the island was and still is a literal isand of peace admist war. Talos'Rahn Island This island is also known as Magma-Ice Island, due to it's peculiar geography. The entire island is either made out of hardened magma or ages old ice. This peculiar island was formed when an volcano erupted right under a massive glacier. The glacier was so massive that only parts of it were melted, while other parts became rock due to cooling magma. The only place where it is simply rock and not ice or magma is Fhearm Point, a tiny island that was attached to Talos'Rahn by the cooling magma. Talos'Rahn is visited frequently by tourists, and they are not disappointed by the amazing sights. Balor Islands The Balor Islands are the most dangerous place on Finisterre, perhaps only outclassed by the Isle of Shadowell. There was no experiments, accidents, or even natural disaster that caused the danger of the isles. It is simply the wildlife itself. Living exclusively on those islands, all of the fauna and flora on the island is extremely deadly to Eithrael. Therefore the islands are cut off from the rest of the world, to make sure no foolish Eithrael tries to go inside and possibly bring the dangerous wildlife to the mainland. Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26 Category:Planets